The Goblin Child
by ErinViolaFreesia
Summary: All children who enter the Labyrinth after thirteen hours spends the rest of eternity as a Goblin. What happened to the one that escaped before that time?
1. One Escaped

_I wish the Goblins would come and take you away... Right now! _

Those were the words. The right words. The words that will take the wretched child to a place where you would never see them again.

The Goblin Kingdom. The grand and all powerful castle that loomed over the long-winding, mind-melting and insanity-driven Labyrinth. Within the Labyrinth lay challenges that were custom made to test and challenge any competitor crazy enough to attempt to claim back the child that the Goblins had stolen. If these challenges weren't acknowledged or completed within the thirteen hours, then the child was taken by the Goblins, where the child will become one of them, eventually having no recollection of the life that they had before...

That was until one escaped. One innocent child who crawled away as the excitement of the most recent competitor got too much for the goblins who were too busy watching and laughing at the competitor who fell down the wrong door, being taken by the Helping Hands. It took hours and the wrath of The Goblin King for them to realise that the toddler had disappeared. Fortunately for the Goblins, Jareth knew that it was pretty much impossible for a fully grown adult to survive the Labyrinth so the chances of a one year old surviving would be minuscule!

All that the baby had on her was the clothes that she was wearing and the tag attached around her ankle with the name given to her by the Goblins.

'Willow'


	2. Goblin Thing

The wide-eyed child crawled across the grounds of the Goblin Kingdom, her emerald green eyes gleaming as she continued to follow the faerie. Any resident of the Goblin Kingdom or any creature that lived amongst the Labyrinth could tell you that it was probably safer for the child to remain in the Castle beyond the Goblin City. Faeries were notorious in the Underground for being spiteful, selfish and revelled in causing trouble. All that the innocent and child saw was the pretty wings, the infectious laugh and the sweet smile that compelled the baby to follow.

It was only a matter of minutes until the fickle faerie led the little girl out of the Kingdom and into the dark forest. The trees were cramped together, hardly exposing any light, creating an eerie and tense atmosphere.

The faerie went to fly away but turned back at the last minute, looking into the child's green orbs, an almost psychotic smile played on her face.

"Good luck Goblin Child…"

Then she was alone.

Any fully grown human, like previous competitors, would have been scared out their wits. There were even legends of humans being scared to death of the place, their very souls chose to leave the body and flee to safety. Oh, the innocence of children! The girl just sat and looked around her surroundings, playing with her low pigtails, laughing to herself. Her laughs echoed in the silent forest, gaining the attention to an infamous gang of creature.

Suddenly a giant pink and orange creature jumped directly in front of the child, its giant snout nearly touching the girl's nose.

"Well, lookie here!" the creature screeched with glee.

The creature's flaming red eyes brimmed with curiosity as it long, skinny fingers poked at the child.

"Looks like one of them Goblin things!" called it's fatter and shorter brother from behind the child.

Willow didn't know it yet but she had the crossed paths with the infamous Fireys. They were a gang of lanky fire beasts who spent all of their lives focusing on having a good time, with or without various limbs. Their orange, red and pink furs were in clumps, probably because they could create fires out of their hands. Fire tag was a favourite game of theirs.

"Goblin thing eh?" a third firey, distinguished by having a moustache slowly dragged his feet towards the girl "Goblin things have never here before…"

"WHO CARES?!" the fourth and very vocal Firey jumped out of the tree "IT'S A NEW PLAYMATE!"

"YEAH!" they all shouted as the first Firey picked the child up and placed her on its shoulder.

"We're gonna have so much fun" it squeaked as Willow giggled. "What shall we play first? Headball? Hide the hand? Fire Tag?"

The baby laughed.

"Hmm, not very talkie this Goblin thing…" The moustached Firey snatched the child.

Willow squealed with delight, obviously finding the Fireys' high pitched voices to be amusing. She reached up and started to play with its elastic ears.

"Very nosey, this Goblin thing" the second Firey pulled his snout off and poked the child with it.

Willow, oblivious to what was being said, pulled harder on the ears, pulling them both clean off. This was a bad move… You were not to remove another Firey's limb without permission, those were the rules!

"THIEF!" the vocal Firey screamed her face now inches away from the baby.

The baby threw one of the ears at the creatures open mouth, accidently swallowing it.

"You ate my ear!" The moustached Firey snarled.

"IT AIN'T MY FAULT!" She screamed, pointing at the baby. "THAT PULLED YOUR EARS OFF!"

"Don't worry about it" the first Firey smiled widely, exposing it's pointed fangs "We can just take it's ears swap, an ear for an ear"

"YEAH!" they all screamed in celebration.

The whole gang surrounded the child who was now lying on the floor, still clutching onto the other ear.

"_Come on Goblin Child, an ear for an ear"_ they chorused as they stepped closer and closer to Willow, their talon like fingers moving towards the baby's small and delicate ears…

"STOP!"

The gang scanned the forest to see who the recipient of that voice was. It was odd to have two intruders in their forest in one day! Suddenly, one of the Firey's heads was thrown across the other side of the forest. Now sitting on the shoulder of the decapitated Firey sat a Fox Terrier who was dresses head to toe a chivalrous Knight of old, with an eye-patch covering his left eye.

"Leave the lady be" the fox spoke with high etiquette.

The hand of the beheaded Firey slapped him off its shoulders, making the knight fall next to the baby.

"Relax man!" The shorter Firey stuck his long tongue out "We is just playing with the Goblin thing"

"Silence" The Knight grabbed hold of the very long tongue, pulling it out of the Firey's mouth. "Goblins limbs do not reattach, I can promise you this. I have slain many a Goblin"

"I DON'T CARE!" the loud Firey sneered "YOU HAVE TAKEN OFF A HEAD AND THE TONGUE OF A FIREY!"

"So I did" he nodded, "That means you have to get me back, those are the rules are they not?"

The gang peeked at each other with matching mischievous grins.

"Let's play fire tag playmate" the Fireys all called at the same time.

Balls of flame were suddenly aiming in the Knights direction. The Fox Terrier dodged them with perfect skill, picking up the child (which was impressive considering the child was the same size as himself) and running towards his trusty steed, a large white and grey shaggy dog wearing a saddle. He gently placed Willow in the saddle and then sat behind her.

"Go Ambrosius!" he yelped, "To home!"

The dog did as commanded as he ran at full speed, easily powering past the Fireys. They were never known for their speed.

"STAY OUT OF THE FOREST IF YOU CAN'T PLAY THE GAME!" They Fireys sang over and over again as the trio exited the dark forest.

Ambrosius slowed down as soon as they were safe. The Knight patted the dog in appreciation as they now plodded in the Labyrinth.

"I am sworn to protect any damsel in distress, no matter how teeny-tiny" the fox announced, "You will stay with us Child. We will keep you safe"

He couldn't help but smile as he faced the baby who was now fast asleep, the days events obviously tiring her, still cuddling the Firey's other ear.

The unlikely trio eventually arrived at their home, just by the Bog of Eternal Stench. A dirty and revolting wasteland covered with a murky bog so disgusting and repellent that if even a single toe touched the Bog of Eternal Stench, you would smell bad for the rest of your life, scaring off all in your path. Fortunately for Sir Diddymus, his sense of smell wasn't the strongest, so he was the ideal candidate to guard the bridge that led out of the Bog. I mean, it wouldn't be any fun if Diddymus just let them walk away.

The fox knight and his trusted steed, along with their new guest, entered the mouth of a very small cave which turned out to be Sir Diddymus' home, complete with two dog beds, a cupboard full of supplies, many books, weaponry, gold and other possession he scrounged along the way.

Diddymus gently picked up the sleeping child and placed her on his bed.

"I'll let you sleep here tonight teeny tiny" he announced, "I will find a new bed for you tomorrow"

He went to walk away before his eye caught the tag that was wrapped around the child's ankle.

"Willow…" he enunciated. "That must be your name…"

He looked closer at the tag, analysing the writing. It was written with muddy ink on a scrap of old parchment, signed with a small shield. Of course he knew that it wasn't a Goblin, the Knight had battled many a pesky goblin. Diddymus' pulse stopped for a second. It was one of _his_ children! This was a fugitive of the Goblin Kingdom! Never before has a child escaped from the Goblin Kings clutches. This child was very either very fortunate to escape, or very unfortunate. Would the Goblins be looking for her?

"I do not care" Diddymus announced to himself as Ambrosius had already fallen asleep. "I found you and it is my duty to protect you for as long as I can"


	3. Teeny Tiny

Willow took to the Underground life like a fish to water. There were a few instances where she nearly fell into the Bog of Eternal Stench but fortunately her fox father figure and his trusted steed was always there to keep her out of trouble, and a good job he did too. She was kind and loyal to any creature that crossed paths with her, not that there were many. Diddymus still had a suspicion that the Goblins would come after her and he didn't want any harm to come to her, humans never lived in the Labyrinth for so long. There was always a worry that plagued Sir Diddymus' mind. Would Willow turn into a Goblin? Would she remember her life before she came to the Labyrinth? What would happen if she was ever caught?

* * *

><p>"Willow?" Sir Duddymus called from the entrance of the cave with an annoyed tone in his voice, staring out into the Bog. "Willow! Darn it girl where could she be?"<p>

Suddenly something jumped from one of the caves landing directly in front of him, landing perfectly on her feet. The Goblin Child had fortunately turned into a beautiful young woman without a sign of a Goblin resemblance. Her wavy hair cascaded down her back, the colour as dark as the night sky. Her eyes were like bright green, just like the trees that surrounded the bog. Her slender figure was covered in a dark pair of jeans and dark green V-neck top which Sir Diddymus scrounged from the junkyard realm, sneaking into a replica of a girl's bedroom.

"You called?" her dark pink lips curled into a smile.

"Will you please stop doing that milady" Diddymus sighed "You will give me a heart attack one of these days"

"The same Sir Diddymus who fought Goblins and other creatures without getting a single scratch being scared of little old me?" Willow smiled sweetly as the two of them entered the cave.

The cave itself hadn't changed much; the only difference was that part of the cave was covered by a barrier which gave Willow her own space containing a bed and some space to put her clothes. Ambrosius ran straight over to Willow who cuddled the dog in response. He was over thirty years old yet he didn't look any older than two, must have been the magic of the Labyrinth!

"Willow, how many times do I have to tell you not to leave the bog? It's dangerous to go exploring out there" Sir Diddymus nagged as he slowly made his way over to his chair.

"I wasn't just exploring, I went for a reason" Willow huffed as she stood opposite him. "We were running out of food and let's be honest Diddy; you're not as young as you used to be"

"I have never appreciated your sharp tongue my dear" Diddymus shook his head "And I wished you wouldn't call me Diddy, it's not very regal"

Willow took her home made satchel and headed over to the kitchen, placing it on the side.

"Relax" she laughed "It's not like there's anyone around to hear me calling you that…"

Willow sighed to herself. As much as she loved her guardian, she couldn't help but feel alone. Sir Diddymus told her all of these stories of the many weird and wonderful creatures of the Underground as a child but she was never allowed to see the world for herself. She knew that it was for her own good and Sir Diddymus was only looking out for her but that didn't calm her curiosity.

She emptied the satchel onto the side, revealing the contents. Diddymus hobbled over to the kitchen and eyed what Willow had bought.

"Chicken, fresh bread" Diddymus eyed up the contest, "Beer, potato…"

The fox terrier's eye widened with shock. "You've been to the Goblin City!"

"I remembered you telling me about the amazing feasts they had there" Willow tried to get herself out of trouble "Besides, there's only so many times we can eat the same vegetables you smuggle from the dark forest"

"You shouldn't go anywhere near the Goblin City" he roared "How many times do I have to tell you? Honestly, you're more stressful now than you were twenty years ago"

"Do you want some of this?" Willow started to peel the potatoes, her voice twinged with guilt.

Sir Diddymus grumbled as he hobbled over to the side where Willow was preparing a meal for the three of them. He climbed up a step ladder so he was more at Willow's five foot six level.

"Its not that I don't appreciate what you did Child, you did this to look after us. I just worry, you know I do. I vowed to looked after you Teeny Tiny and I can't do that when you're not here!"

"I know" Willow couldn't help but smile at the affectionate nickname. "I won't do it again"

"I'm very glad to hear that" the older fox stepped down from the ladder before retiring to his chair once again.


	4. Pesky Pendant

After leaving a bowl full of chicken for Ambrosius who was napping peacefully in his bed, Willow placed her and her guardian's meals on the table. The fox terrier nodded at his adopted daughter in appreciation before he ravaged his meal. The girl gently cut into the slab of freshly cooked chicken and placed the piece into her mouth. She sighed with glee as the taste of the food tickled her taste buds, it definitely beat the same old salads that they normally had.

"A lovely feast indeed" Sir Diddymus called happily before taking a sip of beer.

"I could cook it again you know" Willow smiled as she took a bite of a giant potato wedge.

"No" he hiccupped, making Willow look down at her plate again. "Rare treats like these are a wonderful thing but you're not risking your life for some potatoes"

"But Diddy, it was so easy. The goblins were too blind drunk to notice" Willow mumbled.

"Willow, I said I don't want you going back there" Diddymus snapped.

"I wasn't caught; I knew what I was doing!" Willow snapped back.

"I forbid you to go!" The fox yelled, echoing the cave.

A shocked Willow just stared ahead at him with wide eyes; raising his voice was definitely out of character for Sir Diddymus. Even Ambrosius woke up with a jolt.

"You forbid me?" Willow scoffed before finishing her meal. "So you're grounding me?"

"It's for your own good dear Maiden" Sir Diddymus sighed deeply.

"Whatever you say…"

Willow grabbed the now empty plates and stormed towards the kitchen, slamming them into the sink. She refused to look at Diddymus who had got off his chair and hobbled his way towards her. She turned on her feet and made her way towards her room. She collapsed onto the bed and groaned to herself. She picked up a small black box that rested on her window. Inside sat a necklace that Diddy had given to her after they first met, a velvet pink odd shaped pendant on a silver chain. She only ever wore it whenever she was upset or annoyed. She placed the necklace around her neck and inhaled deeply.

"THE SMELL, THE SMELL!" A blood curdling voice called after a large splash shook the bog.

"Duty calls. Stay hidden" Sir Diddymus grabbed his cane and slowly hobbled out of the cave.

Great, another person that wanted to cross the bridge. Without Diddymus' permission, nobody could cross, meaning that the prisoners would spends days crying and screaming before they either drowned themselves in the bog. It was a terrible fate for anyone who had the misfortune to endure.

"What smell is this you speak of?" Diddymus spoke his usual script, the same lines used over and over for Willow's twenty years. "The air is sweet and fragrant and you may not cross without my permission!"

"So this is my life…" Willow huffed as she cuddled up to her pillow.

Suddenly, the pendant started to wobble and shake against her chest. Willow squeaked with worry, it never did this. The pendant jolted to the left, making Willow fall off her bed, making a loud crash. Willow winced in pain as she rubbed her now aching back. The necklace jolted once again, forcing the poor girl to crash into the side of the kitchen, smashing plates against the floor.

"Please stop…" Willow begged the pesky pendant.

The pendant moved for a third time, making Willow fall against the table, making her cry out in pain.

"Willow!" Sir Diddymus paced as quickly as his little old legs could carry.

The fox terrier came in to find a pained Willow slumped against the table.

"What happened child?" he asked her with confusion.

"It's this stupid necklace" Willow ripped the chain from her neck and slammed it down onto the floor. "It's got a mind of its own!"

"It's never come to life before..." he stroked under his chin.

"Well, it just did" The girl huffed.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, placing a paw on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Diddy" She groaned "Go back to the prisoner"

Diddymus nodded as he made his way out of the cave. Willow slowly stood up, trying to ignore the aches and pains in her back. She picked the necklace up by the chain and put it in her pocket, she wasn't going to wear it around her neck again any time soon! She cleaned up the mess she had made and slowly made her way back to her bed.

"Come back at once!" Sir Diddymus screeched from the mouth of the cave.

"Oh no..." Willow whimpered.

Because of that stupid necklace and because of Willow's outburst, the prisoner had escaped.


	5. Your Majesty

Willow rolled around in her bed half asleep; an overwhelming sense of worry filled her. A prisoner had escaped the Bog of Eternal Stench. Sure, it wasn't the first time, but that prisoner actually fell into the Bog. It was only a matter of time until somebody realised. The girl never saw what the problem with the bog but it was to be expected as she had lived there all of her life.

'_It'll be fine' _Willow thought to herself, _'The bog is surrounded by miles and miles of forest, anybody who wasn't used to the Underground wouldn't survive out there'_

Willow rolled around and stared at the mouth of the cave, which was letting in the moonlight. After she assured herself, the girl's eyelids started to droop…

_**CRASH!**_

Willow instantly sat up as flashes of different coloured lights illuminated from the outside. Sir Diddymus leapt out of his bed in a single swoop.

"Stay hidden Teeny Tiny…" he whispered "No matter what happens, hide…"

Willow nodded as she crept out of bed. She was going to hide but that didn't mean she wasn't going to see what was going on. She wrapped a black cloak over herself before standing near the mouth of the cave. She could see Diddymus walk slowly but surely towards the figure who was facing the bog, fully cloaked with a deep blue cloak. The figure slowly turned to confront the fox terrier and Willow had to take a breath.

The man stood at around six foot tall and he stood with a cocky and empowering manner. His platinum blonde hair was long and spiked up in all of the right places which made his pale face flawless and alluring. What stood out the most were his eyes, both of a different colour but both just as striking and hypnotising.

"Your Majesty" Sir Diddymus bowed with great respect, "What an unexpected surprise! It really is a very high honour"

"Majesty?" Willow mouthed.

It was him. The Goblin King.

"Enough of the flattery Dog, we both know that you don't mean it" The King's silky voice called bitterly.

"What do I owe the pleasure Sir?" Diddymus remained as courteous as ever.

"Don't play dumb with me" The King droned "You know full well that a prisoner has escaped your clutches"

"P, Prisoner?" Sir Diddymus started to panic. "I haven't had a prisoner in months…"

"I SAID DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" The figure grabbed Diddymus by the scruff of the neck, lifting him so he was at the King's eye level.

Willow wanted to launch at him. Royal or not, Diddymus was her guardian and she didn't want any harm to come to him. But she said to stay, no matter what happens. She did as she was told.

"THE PRISONER RAN THROUGH THE GOBLIN KINGDOM STINKING THE PLACE OUT. DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT?!" The King sneered.

He eventually let go, dropping Sir Diddymus to the floor, which was quite a high for the poor knight. The King wiped his black gloved hands and sighed to himself.

"Diddymus… You have been such a noble and strong willed guard for so many years" he spoke "so why has it taken till now for you to slip up?"

Willow hung her head in shame. This was all her fault and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I apologise Your Majesty" Sir Diddymus got up onto his feet "It will never happen again, this I promise you"

"See, now how I can believe you now" The King grumbled "You have lost the King's trust, and that is something nobody wants to lose…"

"On my honour!" Diddymus shouted.

"What honour?" The monarch spat, making Diddymus' eyes widen. "You have no honour, you guard a bridge to a smelly bog, you're not a member of the Kings Watch!"

You could almost see Diddymus' heart break in to. Being the guard meant everything to him and to hear it being trashed pained him greatly. The Goblin King picked up the Knight and hovered him over the bog. Willow's pulse quickened and fear and anger shook her to the core. She didn't understand why he should be punished for one mistake, a mistake that wasn't his fault. What kind of a ruler was he?

"I will happily let your majesty throw me into the Bog of Eternal Stench" Sir Diddymus lowered his head "and I will come out smelling of the worst things imaginable"

The perfect looking man shook his head and laughed.

"Oh Diddymus, who said I was going to let you leave the bog?"

Willow stared in horror as The Ruler of the Underground held Diddymus in the bog with magic, making sure that he didn't get covered in the stench. The girl whimpered as she saw her father figure struggle under the bog. Willow remembered what Diddymus said, but she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she watched him die.

"STOP!" a pained voice came from the cave.

The man turned and his eyes widened when he discovered the recipient of the voice. In the state of surprise, the spell was lifted; enabling Sir Diddymus to lift his head out the bog, making him cough and splutter. The King walked closer to her, his green and blue eyes boring into the girl, taking in every inch of her beauty. Willow gulped as the figure looked her up and down.


	6. No King of Mine

"Well… Diddymus" The King started to circle Willow. "Letting prisoners go is bad enough. Protecting competitors is an even worse offence! Why shouldn't I kill you now?"

"Because I will kill you myself" Willow snarled, venom filled her voice.

The King immediately stood in front of the girl once again.

"You dare speak to the Ruler of the Goblin Kingdom like that?!" he growled.

"But I'm not a goblin; you're no king of mine" she raised an eyebrow.

Diddymus looked at his adopted child with pure fear; she was being careless; it was always a flaw in her otherwise outstanding personality. Jareth looked the girl up and down once again and smiled slightly to himself.

"Now tell me mouthy one" his eyes met hers "I haven't had a female competitor in my Labyrinth in months, so where have you come from?"

"I'm no competitor" Willow snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't listen to her Your Majesty" Diddymus moved to stand beside Willow. "She hit her head on a rock and has no recollection of arriving in the Underground. I've been taking care of her until her concussion has recovered"

Willow noticed in that moment that she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Is that so?" Jareth laughed before he placed a cold hand on Willow's forehead, making her blush. His hand then moved around the top of her head, messing up her dark hair "There doesn't appear to be any signs of a bumped head. And does concussion affect her sense of smell? She doesn't seem to respond to the horrendous stench that this bog provides"

"Please don't hurt him" Willow spoke up "He has done nothing wrong here"

"Oh, but he has mouthy one" The Goblin King chirped. "I keep on record when a competitor is in my Kingdom, so I know that you haven't just arrived here. So I'll ask you again, where have you come from?"

"I don't know" she responded honestly. "I've always been here"

Jareth stepped back, his head full to the brim with confusion. He glanced over at Sir Diddymus who was staring at the ground with pure guilt written all over him. The King's eyes widened when he finally realised. No wonder there was no record of her. She was supposed to be dead, she wasn't meant to survive the Labyrinth? Why hadn't she turned into a Goblin?

"Willow…" Jareth said quietly.

The girl briefly glanced at him in response, confirming his fear.


	7. Pathetic Life

So she was it? The only child to ever live in the Underground for more than thirteen hours was standing in front of him; a beautiful vision in front of his very eyes. Her raven black her, her emerald green eyes, her full pink lips. Jareth couldn't help but compare her to his previous love, Sarah. Why didn't she turn into a goblin? All children of the Labyrinth were turned after the deadline was missed.

_An intriguing creature _The King thought to himself.

Jareth grinned and crossed his arms across his chest, a smug grin returning to his porcelain face. Willow gulped at the sight of him. A blast of magic hit Sir Diddymus, making him fall back into the Bog of Eternal Stench, the force of the magic keeping him under once again.

"NO!" Willow screeched, the pain of seeing her guardian drowning evident in her voice. "Stop please!"

Jareth smiled wider as Diddymus' struggling started to slow down.

Willow's heart was rocketing at an alarming speed, what kind of psychopath would happily stand there and watch their loyal subjects die? Willow raced towards the bog, she would do anything to try and save him. Jareth's smug grin instantly vanished as he saw the girl reach to the Fox Terrier's aid. A force field was placed in front of the girl, pushing her back. There was no way someone like her was going to smell rotten for eternity. He slowly lifted his spell, making Diddymus rise out of the bog, coughing and spluttering as he did. The woman wanted to hug her guardian but the force field placed in front of her forbade her to do so.

"Why won't you let me near him?" she snapped with pure venom.

"He is covered in eternal smelling gunge; do you want to smell like that?" The Goblin retorted.

"I don't care" she spat.

"Willow, stop" Sir Diddymus coughed.

The King strode closer to her, being the only person to be able to penetrate his own force fields.

"You should be grateful I saved his pathetic life"

"Pathetic life?" Willow hissed, "I'd call drowning innocent creatures to be pretty pathetic"

If this was a goblin or any other underling of the Underground, Jareth would have ended their lives right on the spot. Nobody, NOBODY spoke to the King in this manner but Jareth couldn't do it. Willow was too intriguing and mysterious to resist, no matter how mouthy!

"You certainly raised a loud-spoken child here Diddymus" The Goblin King laughed loudly.

"Sire…" the knight replied.

"You have courage, I give you that" The King nodded approvingly at Willow "You were willing to save this dog's life despite the risk of it ruining your life… But you are in this land illegally therefore you must…."

"No your majesty" Diddymus wept, "She has no memories of the human world, she wont last five minutes!"

The King speedily turned to the noble knight, giving him a broad grin.

"Who said anything about going overground? Your daughter will indeed be tested but not in the ways of the human world. Like you said, she'd have no idea how to cope. I propose a test a little bit closer to home…"

Willow's eyes widened as the many stories that Diddymus had told her as a child came flooding into her mind. The helping hands, the cleaners, the constant twists and turns.

"You mean?"

Jareth walked back into Willow's direction with and eager look on his face, his excitement increased as it was clear that she knew what he was expecting her to do.

"Yes Willow, you must solve the Labyrinth"


End file.
